


Early Morning

by NatMadness



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, I just dream about this, M/M, does that make me weird, i dont even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatMadness/pseuds/NatMadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>really really short and fluffy drabble where frank has to go to work but gerard doesnt want him to leave</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning

It’s 7:00 am on monday and the weather is cold as fuck but Frank has to go to work, he is about to hop out of bed when he feels strong arms around his waist, not allowing him to move, he sighs and puts his right hand over them.

“What are you doing?” asks a sleepy Gerard.

“Waking up, it’s seven I have to go to work, Gee.” He answers, trying to get up but failing again, his boyfriend tightening his grip.

“It’s pouring rain, Frankie, too cold, you’re going to get sick and die” He still has his eyes closed, but his arms are not giving up.

“Oh well thank you for that” Frank huffed. “Come on let me go”

Gerard pulled him so Frank was stuck to his chest, his face in Frank’s neck, and gave him little kisses. “Noo, baby don’t get mad. Stay with me today, yes? I’ll make you pancakes and I’ll call your boss or whatever, I don’t want you to get sick” His voice is muffled by Frank’s skin making him feel his hot breath.

Frank shudders and sighs, Gerard smiles because he knows he won and finally releases Frank’s waist, which means Frank can turn around and kiss him, he pecks his nose and cheeks and chin because he’s always had a thing for Gerard’s face, actually he’s had a thing for Gerard’s everything since they met, and kisses, he loves kissing, mostly he loves kissing Gerard.

Gerard smiles and opens his eyes a little “is Frankie going to stay with me and let me do sweet and nasty stuff with him all day?” He asks with a hint of smirk.

A short laugh bursts out of Frank, he puts one leg over Gerard’s and pushes himself up so he is sitting over his boyfriend. He leans in and puts his hands on Gerard’s cheeks, kisses him and says “Yeah, but Frankie wants you to brush your teeth and make him breakfast first, like you said you would”

“Too early, let’s sleep a little more” He doesn’t ask, just hugs him and closes his eyes, snoring loudly to pretend he’s asleep.

Frank smiles and shrugs, pulling some covers on top of himself and cuddling with his boyfriend, letting sleep wash over him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
